


最后的日记

by ianCher



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianCher/pseuds/ianCher
Summary: 纳粹皮x集中营水少量车 不要上升真人!不要上升历史!不要问我为什么，只是我做的一个梦，梦里的情节发展是没有道理的!





	最后的日记

1944.1.2

柏林的冬天比往年更冷了。

今天押送第二营的蟑螂们去洗澡，相对轻松的差事。只是击毙了几只逃跑的老鼠。总比陪海因茨那个老狐狸去参加什么高层宴会要容易的多。派普又向我炫耀他的金色头发，但元首也是棕色头发，不是吗？何况他没有我这么蓝的眼睛。下午又送来一个新审判罪犯。淡棕色长发和深棕色眼睛。我看见他的囚服上贴着大卫星——粉色和黑色三角组成的大卫星上还标着S——Republikanische Spanier。我有点好奇患有智力障碍的同性恋是怎么当上西班牙共和党员的，或许是看出我的费解，派普给我念起了他的资料。

“塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯，西班牙共和党员，五年前开始在圣玛丽疗养院治疗精神病，三年前就被诊断为智力障碍，听说是进行了同性恋矫正治疗的副作用。现在上面怀疑他在治疗期间多次与暗桩接头并向反对党传递消息，但你知道的杰瑞——也许他不是一个真正的傻子，也许上面的人是疑神疑鬼的傻子，谁知道呢。总之靠你了，海因茨把他交给我们了，他让我转告你，别让他失望。”派普把拉莫斯交给我就走了，走之前意味不明地警告我不要和囚犯走的太近。“希望你不要已经把他办过了，我绝对不会帮你保守秘密。”我不怀好意地笑着对派普这样说，派普脸都绿了。很好杰拉德，你又赢了!

1944.5.3

高层认为他在装傻，那他们到底想从他那里问出什么情报呢？拉莫斯浑身都是伤疤，密密麻麻一层又一层，如果他不是傻子想必也非常难缠，派普何必把这么棘手的犯人扔给我。为了完成任务，我申请把拉莫斯关在我的办公室——24小时监视才能使最狡猾的狐狸露出尾巴，即使母亲很不放心我的安全。

拉莫斯到底是我的犯人，还是我是拉莫斯的犯人?我越来越担心他是高层用来试探我的棋子。也许是我想多了，毕竟外祖父现在还深得元首信任。但我终究不是纯粹的雅利安人，从我的发色和外祖父对母亲的态度不难看出，还是事事小心为好。

我观察拉莫斯有一个星期了，说实话，我觉得他就是纯粹的傻子，那种长期失焦的眼神不会骗人，糟糕的西班牙语，饭后会用餐叉戳在面包上当做跳舞的小人，嘴里乱七八糟的西班牙童谣，一不留神就偷走我的墨水在他自己身体上画画。除此之外，就是没有缘由的粗口和暴力行为。但我始终从他嘴里套不来一句话。

1944.8.1

我没有任何收获，我的审讯告一段落。晚上拉莫斯被派普带走了。

派普命令那些同性恋强奸拉莫斯，企图用这种手段从他脸上找出什么蛛丝马迹。“能撬开他嘴巴的人，会得到特殊豁免权。”派普笑得像恶魔。每个人都有做恶魔的潜质，为了偷生，人类无事不做，受害者往往能在一秒内成为加害者，拉莫斯被整整强奸了两个小时，直到他晕过去，派普也没有发现他装傻的证据，“够了，派普，结束吧，你得承认他就是傻子，也不会掌握什么反对党的重要信息。”我不顾派普的阻拦带走了拉莫斯。我把他带回了公寓。我第一次给一个犯人清洗身体，当晚拉莫斯就发起了高烧，等烧退了，他好像更傻了。

1944.9.9

我不想承认我可能是同性恋。

1944.10.9

我可能爱上塞尔吉奥了，我喜欢看他跳舞，跳那些热烈的舞蹈。和他打架和怒骂都很有趣，他的命就捏在我的手里，让我想想都性兴奋。

1944.11.3

对不起，妈妈，我是彻头彻尾的同性恋。我还有一天时间解决拉莫斯这个麻烦，上面没有耐心等了，问不出就在明天解决他。

对不起，塞尔吉奥。

1944.11.4

我拿出枪，拉开裤链，上膛，对准塞尔吉奥，“诱惑我”我命令他。塞尔吉奥好像听懂了，他笑嘻嘻的，猛地扑过来，张开嘴包裹住我的手枪，本该舔舐我阴茎的舌头，现在正触碰我的手枪。他是真的傻子!只要我轻轻扣动扳机或是手枪走火，塞尔吉奥的脑袋就会炸开花，没有一个正常人会做出这种举动，他是傻子还是真不怕死?会把手枪误以为是我的阴茎!

枪管在塞尔吉奥嘴里进进出出，他就那样赤身裸体地跪在地上看着我，嘴里含着我的手枪，先是用舌头舔舐枪口，然后卖力地把枪管全部吸进去，又因为碰到喉咙而不得不吐出一截，手枪上黏连着淫靡的银丝，生理性的泪水在他的眼窝处聚集，当他直视我的时候，我不敢直视他的眼睛。

牢房里好像起了迷雾，我渐渐看不清他的脸，却总能看见他含着泪水的眼睛，失焦但清澈见底。

我把他扔在审讯桌上，用力掰开他的腿，没有任何前戏和润滑，我的阴茎粗鲁地挤进他的后穴，甚至我的手枪还插在他上面的嘴里。塞尔吉奥开始不舒服地大声呜咽，我急忙拔出了手枪，用嘴堵住了他的嘴。唇舌交缠，塞尔吉奥像吃糖果一样吮吸我的舌头，不知是有意还是无意地触碰我的上颚，这让我更硬了，不知不觉加快了抽插的频率。十分钟后，塞尔吉奥舒爽得开始胡言乱语，他的阴茎顶着我的小腹，大腿用力地夹住我的腰，脚掌蜷缩地踩在我的屁股上，“皮卡，皮卡”他呻吟着，“是皮克，叫我杰拉德”我纠正他，“杰瑞，杰瑞”，算了，随他怎么叫吧，我何必和一个傻子置气。我吻他的眼睛，吻他的鼻子，吻他的唇，我陷入在巨大的温暖里就像我的阴茎陷入在他的后穴里。我的精子全数射进他的甬道里，我迷失在一片白光之中，白光里的塞吉不是我的犯人，而是我的新娘，我们穿着正装，在牧师的祷告中获得世人的祝福。。。

我杀过很多人，却被塞吉杀死。

当我们俩尖叫着一起射出来，审讯室的门被从外面打开了，我的外祖父，我的母亲，海因茨，木然地站在门外，而派普手里拿着手铐和一颗粉色倒三角标志，我看见他的嘴巴张张合合却听不见他声音。“杰拉德，你被逮捕了。”几个士兵冲上来把我和塞吉分开，塞吉不知道被他们带到哪去了。。。而我被关进了单独的牢房。

当我被贴上粉色倒三角的第七天，外祖父也被罢免，母亲的哭声成天环绕在我耳边。审问我的是派普，不过他的狗嘴里吐不出什么象牙，总是那一句“傻逼杰拉德，我赢了”我不知道他赢了我什么，我只是用来将军的一颗棋子，没有我，也会有别人。

在成为精神病人的第三个月，外祖父撇下了我和我的母亲，我开始和其他政治犯人关在一起，没有了自己的牢房。我还是常常想念塞吉，用完的棋子通常被丢弃，塞吉是，我也是。也许他早就被杀害了，也许像他这样一个有智力障碍的尤物会沦为高层宴会的助兴之物，谁知道呢，但他们不会被贴上粉色三角，有没有罪不在于你犯没犯罪，而在于你所处的阶级和你的敌人的权力。像我这样手染鲜血之人还有资格呼唤主的名字吗？愿他安好。

1945.4.20

今天是净洗日，听其他人说，联盟军快来了。早晨有些士兵押送我们去“洗澡”，多讽刺，几年前我们是这些刽子手之一，而现在，轮到我们了。派普终于坐上了我的位置，“你赢了，派普”我对他说“不用去洗什么澡了，最后一个愿望，现在，杀了我吧”。他毫无表情地看着我，也不说话，原来早已像看死人一般看待我了，只是拉着我退出了犯人队伍，用枪顶着我向小巷走去。

派普一直用枪指着我的脑袋，好像随时会开枪，其实我不会逃跑，咎由自取罢了。“谢谢你，派普”我苦笑。“砰”派普等不及地开了枪，我闭上了眼睛。

鲜血溅到我的脸上，却没有痛感，我疑惑地睁开眼，却看见派普倒在血泊中，塞尔吉奥穿着一身军服举着枪，那颗正中派普眉心的子弹正来自于他手中的纳甘m1895。“塞吉”这个名字脱口而出“不对，你是谁?”眼前这和塞尔吉奥相似的人却有着不同的眼神，明亮清澈，棕色的短发被风吹着散乱开来“杰拉德，你被逮捕了。”他拿枪指着我，耳边的坦克声如雷鸣，接着是枪声和炮火声，联盟军提前到了。过了良久，他放下枪，向我走来，“杰拉德”他呢喃着叫对了我的名字“和我回去接受审判吧。”

我们紧紧相拥。。。泪水从我的眼角滑落了，三十年来，第一滴泪。

end

感谢阅读!

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自我做的关于二战背景的梦，没错，整个梦境里sese都在疯狂地，色情地，舔上了膛的枪——而对面是个德国军官，sese好像是装傻博取他的信任，我在梦里以第三视角看sese舔枪，是真的被他震惊到了。只是纯粹为了这个梗写了这篇文，文里有乱改时间线，还有对于纳粹皮的心理描写绝对没有美化纳粹的意思，文里的皮皮本来就是隐藏的同性恋，被sese给激发了。sese是本文最大赢家，是盟军安插的卧底，靠装傻博取皮皮信任，做卧底期间，为了博得派普所代表的势力的信任，制造了这一出好戏，和派普联合扳倒了皮皮一家所代表的势力。11.4日的时候，皮皮本来应该解决sese，结果变成了另一种意义上的解决。sese在不暴露身份的情况下一直向外传递军事消息，本想完成任务一走了之，结果最后还是回来救了皮皮，并且要求皮皮向军事法庭自首。
> 
> 皮皮要是知道了真相一定会操烂sese的屁股（bushi）。  
情节经不起大推敲，反正祝大家食用愉快。


End file.
